A Stained Glass Window of Memories
by DemonKittyAngel
Summary: A series of drabbles from the point of views of different Naruto characters about Naruto when they were kids. Will Not be regular updates. 1.Ino Rating possible to change depending on what I write.
1. Little Red Market

A series of drabbles from dif Naruto characters points of views when they were kids about Naruto.

….. What are you staring at me for? You think that I'd write fanfics if I owned the actual story?

Ino – The Little Red Market

Every day when I was little my mom would take me around the shopping center with her since I was to young to stay at the shop alone. She would go about all of her errands and I would busy myself looking around. I remember all the red sales signs and red banners that used to hang everywhere. I started calling it the Little Red Market because at that point it was my whole world.

When I was five my dad bought me a beautiful red dress that I wore for Sakura's birthday party but not before my mom took me around all the shops and in each one I would declare "I'm a princess!" and they would all reply "That you are." Daddy always called me his little princess.

After that day, whenever I would go around the market stalls with my parents or without them by the time I was seven (as long as I only went to shops we knew the owner of and stayed out of people's ways) they would all great me "Hello Little Red Princess! What can I do for you today?" And on that street I was a princess. As I got older they just started calling me Ino-hime and when I graduated from the academy all the store owners I was friendly with (which was basically all of them at that point) gave me a little something from their shop.

But this story starts before that. When I had just turned seven and was making my now daily trip over to the fruit stand for my daily afternoon snack I noticed this dirty looking boy looking around a corner onto the street. I thought he was just dirty because he was a boy and was glad he didn't come over there. It was my kingdom after all! I couldn't have him dirtying it up.

When I was almost done with my snack (I don't remember what fruit I had that day) I saw him come around the corner and try to stay next to the wall. He edged over to Haruka-nee-chan's bread stand and tugged on her skirt. I was appalled; my parents had always told me not to do that since it was very rude and I listened. 'Who did he think he was?' I wasn't even thinking about why his parents had never taught him that back then. I thought he was just being rude.

Haruka-nee-chan looked down at him and I saw him try to hand her something. She whacked his hand away and started yelling a bit. I couldn't make out what she was saying from where I was but now I think I can guess. The dirty boy ran into the street trying to chase whatever had been knocked out of his hand and was getting in everyone's way! Now that was against the rules and since this was my domain I indignantly rose to my feet and marched over to him. I don't remember exactly what I said but I remember putting my hands on my hips and trying to make myself look real important. It was something along the lines of 'You're disturbing the peace!' and 'Never come back to this street or I'll punish you as the Little Red Princess.'

Whatever I said must have worked because he took off running away and I saw it was a few coins he had been trying to grab but I ignored that since the whole Little Red Market started congratulating me! My dad even bought me an extra large ice cream from the shop around the corner and since the shop owner had heard too I got an extra topping. I chose gum balls. That was the day I made my final decision that I wanted to be a ninja. I wanted to have everyone cheer for me again and I wanted to protect all of Konoha like I could the Little Red Market. I was so proud that every time after that I never let Naruto onto the street and I helped all the shop keepers keep him off.

Now I just wonder if being a ninja was worth kicking Naruto off the street and probably out of his meal that week and an extra large bowl of ice cream and all the praise. I'm not praised as a ninja but Naruto still isn't allowed into the Little Red Market.

And I made it that way.

I - had a dream. And this, was it. I thought it was kinda sweet. Don't have real ideas for others but I'm sure I can think of lots. Poor Naru-chan…

P.S. I hope it sounds like Ino would be.


	2. The Park

Shikamaru – The Park

When I was almost 6 my father thought it was fine to leave me on my own in the park. My mother wasn't around to scold him so I wandered into the 'unsavory' parts I hadn't been allowed to visit before. The park is really one big plot of land divided by path that has trees lining either part of it. On side for the lower class, one side for the respected families – or at least that's how it turned out.

Being from a respectable ninja clan I'd heard stories about how I shouldn't talk to people on that side of the park – especially the little boy with the blond hair. He was a bad egg and that's why he had no family. It was too troublesome to wonder if there was anything special about him.

Due to the Kyuubi attack there were lots of orphans and I was told not to talk to most of them. I never noticed how they picked Naruto out on purpose – I just thought he was an example.

When I got to the other side of the park, I noticed how it was so much smaller and dirtier than the part where I would play. There was mostly dirt instead of grass and there was only a port-a-potty instead of the public toilets in the pavilion I'd always used.

Atop one of the grassier hills there was a tree. Seeing nothing better, I headed over to see if I could get a better view. About halfway up the hill I saw a hand laying in the grass from the other side of the tree. It was small so I knew it belonged to someone around my age. Coming around the tree I saw the 'dirty street-urchin' my father had told me never to talk to.

He was lying with his feet out towards the tree and his head at the edge of the tree's shadow. He hadn't noticed me so I sat down next to him to see what he was looking at. I wanted to know if it was some sort of civilian game. He startled and pushed himself with his arms so he was looking right at me. He looked scared.

I looked out beyond the canopy and all I saw was clouds. Was he seeing something I wasn't? I faced him and asked what he was doing before. He was quiet for a long time before he decided to answer. He had been watching the clouds.

I asked him why.

He turned his head away and I just barely heard his answer. "The clouds can't look at me."

I didn't get it but I laid back with my head towards the tree and watched the clouds. After a while he cautiously laid back down too, his feet by my head. We watched clouds for the better part of a half-hour before I heard his stomach rumble and decided I was hungry myself. I sat up and he watched me warily. I told him I had to go eat lunch and that he should get some too. I walked away without looking back.

The next couple times my father left me alone there I walked back across the park, up the hill, and laid down under the tree. Naruto would already be there and I still remember how shocked he looked when I came back the first time. He asked if I didn't hate him and I said of course not. I didn't really get it and decided it was something troublesome that adults had come up with like the story that Naruto was a 'bad sort' to associate with.

We talked a little bit but mostly we watched the sky. I told him how adults were always making things troublesome and he agreed. He told me that clouds were nicer because they never said mean things. I decided he was right. Clouds were easy.

One time when I was leaving I decided to introduce Naruto to my dad to show him that he was wrong. When I tried to pull Naruto across the path he refused saying he wasn't allowed over there. I said it was ok since he was with me and my dad would be ok with it. As soon as I crossed the tree line on the 'right' side of the park I saw that my mother was there and apparently looking for me. I remember saying troublesome and then calling for my mom's attention. When she started running towards me Naruto grabbed the back of my shirt and hid back there.

My mom immediately started scolding me on running off in between saying how irresponsible my dad was. I was used to this. When she finally calmed down enough for me to tell her I'd been on the other side of the park she noticed Naruto. She asked who my new friend was. When he finally looked up instead of ducking his head, I just remember the look of utter shock and then utter fury on my mother's face.

She pulled me harshly by my arm and practically threw me so I was standing behind her while she started yelling at Naruto. That was the first time I heard him called a demon among a bunch of other nasty things – not all of which I understood. She yelled at him to never come near me again and Naruto just bowed his head and let her. When my mother stopped yelling at him – at which point a whole crowd had formed and nasty words were being muttered about my new friend left and right – did he run back to his side of the park.

My mother walked me straight back to the pavilion where my father had shown up and told him all about 'what' I had been associating with. My father looked so upset I knew that I had done something very wrong. I asked my father why Naruto was such a bad person. He said that Naruto wasn't a person, he was a demon and if he ever did something to seem normal it was all an act so he could hurt me later.

I didn't understand deception very well and I didn't think my parents would lie so all I could think was that they were mistaken but I didn't tell them that. It would be too troublesome to argue.

Both my parents kept a close eye on me at the park after that and I was absolutely forbidden to cross the path again. My next chance to get across the path was about a month later when my mom was talking with another lady and I knew she wouldn't look up for a few minutes. I ran to the tree line and across the path. Looking out from the trees that bordered the 'bad' part I saw Naruto with his head down on his knees and his arms wrapped around him. I wondered if he was crying but didn't go check because it would be too troublesome if my mom noticed I was gone. I ran back to the 'good' side and my mom never knew that I'd left. She just knew I'd wandered over to the swings.

My next chance to go look was when my dad was with me a couple weeks after that. He left with strict orders for me not to tell my mom. I took the chance to go look out from the path again. Naruto wasn't even on the hill.

I rarely checked again after that but I did take to cloud watching on the 'good' side of the park. When I became friends with Chouji much the way I'd became friends with Naruto – except that I was cloud watching first this time – I was glad that my father was happy for me to have made friends with him. I didn't go look for Naruto again after that because it was too 'troublesome' and I had a friend who would watch clouds with me on the good side so things were easy.

I never thought about why Naruto was always waiting for me there. I never thought about why his stomach would always rumble and yet he never got up to get food himself. I never wondered why he would hate being looked at. I never looked into why my parents would even know who Naruto was. I never wondered why the first question he asked me was about me hating him. He was always just the strange kid who adults said was 'bad' but wasn't really.

And most of all, I regret making him come to the 'good' side of the park. I didn't mean to get him yelled at and I didn't mean to stop us from being friends. I should have listened to him when he said he wasn't allowed over there. Now I know that by making my life easier I left Naruto all alone. I wonder how many days Naruto waited there for me. I wonder if he still cloud watches.

How troublesome.


End file.
